Angels and Devils
by TaniaMarie22
Summary: Sam's plan to keep these two apart turns deadly when she puts all her efforts up to destroying both of them, even if it takes her dying breath to do so, Jason and Elizabeth will pay! Or will they? Who will win? Tune in to find out!    A Liason story.


**Hey all, well, I have been writing for a really long time. I will be honest and say I am not the best at grammer, I can get stuff wrong a lot. I have gotten myself a proof reader, and she's been kind enough to go through for me and fix mistakes, but like all good stories, some things may be over looked, so sorry if it's not the best.**

**So, I wanted to mention, in this story, Liz has never slept with Nikolas. They are friends only. They do not have Aiden, nor is LNL2 together, they never got back together. Liz is single. But, Jason is with Sam. Now bare with me, this story will be from three people's POV, Elizabeth, Sam and Jason. Sam is in there because she helps tell the story. Also know Sam has been working with Jerry Jacks since before Jake was taken by the Russians. But the rest of the history is the same.**

**This is my first time ever sharing my work with anyone. I hope you guys can enjoy it. Feedback would be great. Thanks!**

**Also, would love to know if you guys would like to see a chapter two to this story?**

**As you can see this is a Elizabeth and Jason FRIENDLY fanfic, therefore, any bashing of them is not tolerated in the feedback. So, please, have respect for me and don't bash either character. Feel free to bring the Sam hate on, or Jerry, or any other character for that matter, BUT, Liason. Thanks. **

**This story is also on the Liason Board RTN, if you would like a link to the board if your a fan of this couple, please let me know. **

_**Sam McCall - Devil**_

"What do you mean he got out of your sight? What the hell do I pay you for? To sit and pick your nose? I asked one simple thing of you! Watch over Jason Morgan. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, without your eyes watching him and without his eyes ever spotting you. You told me that was possible, you guaranteed me this and yet he's out of your sight? What good are you to me?" I slammed my cell phone shut, tossing it on Jason's couch, before dropping myself on the couch next to it. "Damn it," I mumbled to myself, digging my fingers in my dark locks and raking through them. My plan would never work if Jason knew what I was up to. If he knew what I had planned, my plan would blow sky high and Jerry would take it out on my ass.

I stood up fast, grasping my cell phone, stuffing it away in my pocket and heading for the door of the penthouse when it flung open. Jason looked annoyed, like he had just spoke with Brenda. "Jason?" I asked, smiling at him, stepping forward. "Are you okay? Brenda again?" I asked, my eyes curious. I was curious, not because I cared about him, but because I wanted to make sure it wasn't me he was angry with. "No." He shook his head, scrubbing a hand over his face and walking past me, straight into the kitchen. I heard the fridge open. "If not Brenda, Jason? Then who?" I called from my spot in the living room. "Nothing," he huffed, walking past me, nearly knocking me over, before taking a seat on the couch. I smiled, keeping that fake smile big and beautiful, the things I did to get revenge.

"Jason, you seem upset? If not Brenda? Then Sonny?" He glanced at me, his voice sharp with annoyance. "I said nothing, drop it." I so badly wanted to kick him in his face, but with what I had planned, a kick in the face would be nothing compared to the pain he'd feel later on down the line. "Oh, alright." I smiled, walking over, sitting on the couch next to him. "When and if you feel like you wanna talk about it. I am here to talk." I patted his knee, looking up into his bright blue eyes. They were cloudy today, like he was in pain, like a pain he hadn't let surface in a while was fresh. Elizabeth. She was the only one, her and that bastard child of hers, were the only ones who could tear at him enough to make his eyes cloudy.

"Elizabeth?" I asked and he stiffened up, snapping his eyes at me, his face boiling with anger, like he was mad that I had found out what he was thinking. "I saw her at Kelly's today..." I quickly covered up, trying to make what I had just said not sound like a question, but more like a statement. "The boys are getting so big." I knew that one comment would cut deep. Good, I hope the pain swallows him whole. "I thought you'd be interested in that." I shrugged. He said nothing, he just stared at me, his eyes studying any movement I made, like a cougar stalking its pray, it made my skin crawl. "Sorry," I managed to spit out before sliding away and standing up. "I got to go." I grabbed my jacket off the side of the chair by the door. "Stop," he finally managed to spit out as the door swung open. I swallowed, turning to face him, showing no fear. He was my 'boyfriend' being scared of him would show I had reason to be. Which I shouldn't, in his eyes at least. "What?" I asked, faking a smile and tugging my jacket on over my arms. "Why did you say that? For no given reason, Sam?" I folded my arms over my chest, fluffing the end of my hair with the tips of my fingers. "What?" He stood up, his arms ridged as he slowly made his way toward me.

"Why did you mention the boys? Elizabeth?" The name sounded painful as it came out. It disgusted me that he was 'with me' and still falling all over himself for her. "Because I was making conversation ... you know like people tend to do?" He gave me a once over, moving closer. "We never talk about them ... yet you want to now?" Something deep inside me was screaming that he saw her ... her and the boys today. It's exactly why he was acting like this. Cold, distant, mean. It told me everything I needed to know. He lied for months to me about her before I dumped him, the first time, and he was lying now. He saw her and he wanted to know if I saw him staring at her like a fool. I hadn't, and neither had my guard, but I could see it on his face. He saw that stupid bunny.

"Jason, I just said it because…" He cut me off, walking even closer to me, grasping my arm, pulling me in more and shutting the penthouse door. "Why did you mention them, Sam?" I took a chance, answering what I thought was true. "I saw you with them." It was a lie, I hadn't seen him with anyone, but what else would make him ask? Nothing, that's what. Nothing but seeing her. His face seemed to cloud with all sorts of emotion as he let go of my arm. He stepped back, letting out a hiss of breath as his hands grasped at the back of his neck. "You shouldn't spy on me." He's sneaking around with his ex and the mother of his child and he finds a way to blame it on me. It wasn't the first time. "I wasn't. I just happen to walk by and see you with her." I had no clue where they were. Or what they had done, but he seemed pretty messed up over it.

He turned his back on me, the muscles of his back tense and enlarged even more so then normal. His entire pose seemed dangerous. "You don't need to worry..." He finally said, his shoulders slumping, as if he was coming to some big conclusion in his own head. "Jake dropped his toy on the docks and I picked it up. Nothing more. Nothing less." I rolled my eyes, thankful his back was turned. Nothing more, nothing less, my ass. He was drowning in self misery for a reason. "Jason, I trust you." That was the biggest lie of all. I didn't trust him at all. "I'm sorry I tried tricking you into telling me." He turned to face me, the cloud in his eyes gone, all that was left in those perfect blue eyes, the ones I use to love, was blackness, a darkness he kept just for me. "I'm sorry you thought it was more. I'm sorry I got mad with you." He walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead. I didn't cringe, not like I so badly wanted too. I hated him. For so many different reasons. But I had to play my role or this would never work.

"I love you." His voice was soft, his eyes closed tight, his lips never leaving my forehead. "I love you, too." He seemed startled as he backed away from me, his eyes searching my face for something more. For her. God, he was pathetic. "Can I go now?" He nodded, turning and walking back over to the couch. "Thanks." I walked out the door, shutting it behind me. I walked to the elevator, pressing the button to leave. The doors slid open and I stepped inside. I pressed for the main floor and leaned back against the wall. All in good time, I thought, all in good time, he will get just exactly what he deserves.

_**Elizabeth Webber - Angel**_

"Jake," I called, chasing after him, toward the steps of the dock. Between him and Cam, I wasn't sure who was less of a listener. "Here you go, buddy." I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes coming to the man kneeled on the dock in front of my son, in front of our son. Jason. Jason Morgan, the man I would never stop loving and the man I could never have. The forbidden fruit if you will. The one I had for so little time, but left a hole so deep I was sure it would never heal. "Thanks," Jake said, taking the car from Jason and smiling at his ... father. "You're welcome," he said, not even looking at Jake, but staring up at me, on the top step of the docks, my hand grasping Cameron's as he danced on the step next down from where I stood. "Hi." Hi, after all this time away, after everything we shared, after the little boy that was now racing his car around Jason's feet was born, I was saying Hi, like I barely knew him.

"How are you?" I quickly added, acting like a friend, like the good friend. He stood up fully, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, shrugging. "Fine." Of course he'd say fine, he was always fine. He never admitted when he wasn't fine, it was implanted in his DNA to face the world alone. "Good," I said, coming to the bottom step with Cam, letting his hand go. "Don't go too close to the edge, either of you," I said as the boys chased each other around the dock. The silence was tearing at me like a rusty knife, but I had no idea what to say. "He's so big," Jason commented, staring at Jake as he zipped past Cam. "Yeah," I said keeping my eyes on the boys, not daring to take my eyes off them. Not because I feared they'd get lost if I looked away, but because I knew if I looked away, I'd get lost, in Jason, like I always did. Like I always would.

Ten, fifteen, twenty seconds, passed before a word was uttered between either of us. "Well, I should go, I got stuff," It was like a dagger to the heart. I wish I could ask him to stay, but he was with Sam, and well, I was single, but still, the danger was there, and he was with her. "Yeah." I wanted to say so much and say nothing at all. I wanted my lips against his to do the talking, but that would never happen. Not ever again. "Jason," I said, grasping his leather clad arm as he walked past me to get to the stairs to leave, to run, like we both did all the time. "You can stay jut a little while." I swallowed harshly, as if I hadn't drank in months. "The boys would love if you did." And so would I, I thought.

I glanced up, taking the danger of looking right at his eyes. The pain was there, the hurt, it was so fresh that it felt like a slap to the face. "I can't," he whispered so harshly I was sure it hurt him. My hand dropped to my side and I nodded. "I know, but it was a nice thought, for the boys." Why did I feel like I had to add the boys in everything I said? Why couldn't I just say it was a nice thought for me. Why couldn't I say, that him staying would be nice for me. "I'm sorry for asking." He shook his head, still not moving from the spot right next to me. "Don't be sorry. You never have anything to be sorry for." I had a lot of things to be sorry for, but there wasn't enough sorries in the world for that.

"I have a lot to be sorry for," I blurted out, not expecting to even say anything further, but I had, and he'd seen the guilt flooding in my words. He'd seen how awful I felt, that his son, his flesh and blood didn't know who he was, nor cared who he was. He turned more, facing me better and I could finally see those beautiful blue orbs, they shined with a pain I was all too familiar with. The one I had seen so many times before because of my choices, because of me, because of what I had taken from him, it brought tears to my eyes. "No," he shook his head, the word barely coming out. "you have nothing to be sorry for." I nodded slowly, still not agreeing, but deciding I would just drop the whole thing. I glanced at Jake, my eyes filling with even more tears, it was days like this that he reminded me even more of Jason. "Fine." Its all I said, knowing that if I said much more I would hurt him and I had done enough of that to last him a lifetime.

"Jake, stop pushing your brother!" I said, seeing they were getting too close to the edge for my taste. Before I could so much as move from my spot, Jason was over by both boys, picking them up in his arms. "Boys, now the ledge is very dangerous, you wouldn't want to get hurt would you?" The both shook their heads no, smiling at Jason. The sight made my heart ache with a pain that I tried so desperately to bury whenever Lucky held the boys like that. A pain that I was sure would stay forever. A pain that was making the breath in my lungs all but disappear. "Jason…" Our eyes locked, for the first real time since he had walked up to Jake. "Thanks." I took Cam first, slowly setting his on his feet. "Stay away from the ledge, okay?" He nodded, his dark curls dancing. "Yes, Mommy!" He walked over, sitting on the dock seat, letting his feet swing back and forth.

"Jake," I said, standing slowly, my hand brushing against Jason's arm as I took our son away from him ... again. "Honey," I leaned down, setting him on his feet. "Go sit with your brother." He nodded, running off and climbing up on the bench with Cam. They were so much alike, my boys, and so different. Like Jason and Zander. I shook it off, standing up straight. "Thanks, Jason." His smile was genuine, as if he was smiling for the last time, but he was smiling, even if the pain I saw was apparent. "You're welcome." It was all he whispered before walking around me, up the steps, and away from the docks. I closed my eyes, taking in a sharp breath of the cool fall air. "Come on, boys, let's go get some food from Kelly's." I put my hands out, feeling tiny hands grasp both of mine before setting off for Kelly's.

_**Sam McCall - Devil**_

"Sweet Sam." I flipped around, my hands unsteady as I stared at the man I had been doing work for, for well over a two years now. "You can't keep me waiting in this creepy house for long periods of time, Jerry, I don't like it." He laughed, his voice cold as he stepped up to me. "And since when do I cater to you?" I rolled my eyes. "Since I have been feeding you all of the information I can on Jason." He chuckled, his head shaking only slightly. "You still think your helping me out? Oh, poor girl," His accent heavy as he spoke, "you are the one being helped. You couldn't pull off something like this if it wasn't for me. You could barely pull off Jake getting kidnapped. You messed that up." I growled in frustration, I didn't mess anything up.

"That wasn't my fault. I very well couldn't just stop him from going in that bar. He would easily have caught on, then what? Your insider would have never become an insider!" I folded my arms over my dark wool jacket. "And I surely wasn't letting a child die in that bar. Taking Jake, having him adopted out, well, that is totally different then letting him die." He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with me, like he always was anytime I brought up my one mistake. "I want Jason to hurt as bad as I did. Don't you worry a bit about that. It's not his son I want to hurt though, its him. Him and Elizabeth." He let his finger trace over the slope of my neck and I stepped back. "That isn't apart of the deal." He laughed, his laughter loud and obnoxious, "Oh, sweet Sam, doesn't mean I stop trying does it?" I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Try all you want. This will never be a sexual business arrangement."

"But you have sex with Morgan? Why is that?" My shoulders slumped some. "Its apart of my job. And if somehow I get something I've wanted for a real long time out of it, good." I heard a loud clank behind us and whipped around to check it out. "Calm yourself, Samantha, it's just my men doing some work on this place. Our soon to be guest deserves at least a nice place to rest don't you think?" I rolled my eyes. "Id rather she rest in a pine box, but I won't complain. When is said guest getting here?" He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Soon, very soon, and then we can slowly derail Jason Morgan's life. Are you ready for it?" I glanced at the wall that was shaking, with the banging I had to assume it was a hammer making the thin wall shake. "Mmmm, more ready then I ever have been, Jacks." I turned, smiling at him. "I got some appearances to make. I don't want anyone thinking ... I was the reason for our lovely guest's disappearance." He chuckled, grasping my hand in his. "My, my, my, Sweet Sam, how lovely revenge looks on you." I pulled my hand away fast before his lips could even get near it and stepped back. "Just do it right, or you'll see how well I pay back someone who disappoints me." I walked off, leaving Jerry there to do what needed to be done.

_**Elizabeth Webber - Angel**_

"Yes, Lucky, I dropped off the boys with my Grams." I sighed, chipping at the paint on my fingers nails as he went on about today being his day. "Yes, Lucky, they will be there for you to pick up, I promise." It was an endless battle with him, he never listened, I told him things repeatedly, and even though he was a great dad to the boys, he rarely took what I wanted into account, making everything I said that much more difficult. "Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow. Yes," I sighed, "you can pick them up at Grams. Okay, bye." I slid the phone back in my pocket, plopping down on the bench on the docks. After Kelly's, today had ran long, straight through the evening. I closed my eyes, enjoying the wind against my cheeks. It was amazing, how one look, one glance with Jason had made my entire day that much better, and that much worse, funny, how one person can bring you up and tear you down at the exact same time. My love for Jason, the way he made me feel, especially when he was gone was what made giving him up that much harder. I chewed just slightly against my lower lip and slowly opened my eyes, looking over the dark water.

"I love this place," I said to no one but the air around me. "Of course you do." I whipped around, my eyes narrowing in on the dark. Standing, still in the dark, was Sam McCall. I wasn't a fan of her, in fact, not a fan was an understatement, I hated her. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice cold with my distaste for her. "Oh, not long, just long enough to see you like talking to yourself." She slowly made her way down the steps, her patten hooker heels making a loud clank down each step. I hated that she was here, on this wooden planks, feet from me, as if she was purposely tainting my favorite place. "Okay, well, neither of us like each other, so, there isn't really a point for us to sit and chat." I stood up, "So, for that reason alone I am leaving, even if I was here first." She laughed, stepping in front of me, blocking my path. "Oh, Lizzie, you and I both know you were only here in hopes of seeing Jason. Pathetic, if you ask me, sitting out here, this late, waiting on a man you'll never have." I glared at her, my fingers tightening around the leather strap of my purse.

"I'm not waiting on anyone, Samantha," I said her name with extra disgust, just to show how much hate I still held for her. After all she had done to me, I would never forgive her, sure, when she was with Lucky, I tolerated her, but that was long over and I could go back to hating the ground she walked on. "I was here, sitting. You know like I have done a thousand times before. Not that it's any of your business. Last I checked, where I go, what I do, has nothing to do with you. No matter how much that big head of yours likes to think the world revolves around you." I moved to walk past her and she grasped my elbow, pulling me back. "Let me go." I spat, glaring at her, even in the dark. "Oh, the last time this happened, you were pregnant, this time I could easily knock your head off without a second thought."

I ripped my arm from her grasp. "Try it, Sam." She stepped closer to me and I braced myself for the hit, knowing the second she was done, I was going to show her the girl I hid deep down. The one who could easily make her wish she had stayed the hell away from me. "Oh, Liz, I have no reason to hit you. I have Jason... you my dear only have his bastard." That was it, the key for my inner bitch to come out to play. I smirked, my eyes lighting up with the joy I felt from uttering the words I was about to. "Oh, you mean the one you'll never have?" Her face turned to stone, ice cold. "You're going to regret that!" She shouted, grasping at my hair. She yanked me forward, tossing me on my ass on the docks below. I flipped, fast, kicking her in the chest just as she came at me. She went flying back, hitting the docks with a loud thud. I sat up, glaring, my breathing heavy.

"I'm not afraid of you, Sam. Just because you like to think your bad ass doesn't make you that." She came at me her fist clenched. She was going to hit me. "What is going on here?" She stopped, inches from my face, both of our eyes turning to the stairs of the dock. I turned, my eyes nearly bulging over with fear. There, standing at the top of the docks was Jerry Jacks. I was sure he was dead, I had heard so many rumors, he was gone, blown up in a boat, but that wasn't possible, he was standing there, plain as day, that evil patten grin spread across his face. "I see you started without me, Samantha." I turned my eyes to Sam, my heart nearly stopping in my chest, my voice came out weak, my eyes filling with tears.

"What?" It was a simple question I never got an answer to, because my head was against the dock. I had never even noticed the needle in my arm till it was the only thing I could focus on. "Wh-y?" I said, grasping at the body above me, trying to fight it off, but it was next to impossible, in fact I was sure the body wasn't even there anymore, I was fighting with thin air. My hand fell to dock next to me, my eyes sliding shut.


End file.
